darkphoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
VU Character Creation
Before we start with the Character Creation rules for building a vampire character in Vampire: Undeath, let's cover the basics. Check with your Director to see if he's running the game using House Rules or Core Mechanics. This will save you a lot of headaches when it comes to creating a character for your vampire game. Defining "Stats" The first thing you should know about Vampire: Undeath (and all of the games for Wastelands of Damnation) is that they use Points for Stats. Forgetting other games, Points tell you how much of something you have and Stats are the sections and their value on the Character Sheet as a whole. When someone says, "What are your stats?" They're asking you to tell them how buff your character is or isn't. The average response would be something like, "Well, I have a Strength (a stat) of blank, a Dexterity of blank and so on... What it all comes down to is, how many Points do you have in each area on the sheet. That's what's going to let you do what you want to do with your character. Diving In Turn to page 27 in your Vampire: Undeath Corebook. It should say on the file DPP001, this little code let's us know what book you have. 001 is the first book of the first edition. On page 27 we clearly see a picture of the Character Sheet and both a short explanation and a long explanation of character building. Step One: Fill in your personal information. At the top of the sheet you'll see your personal information: player name, characer name, Archetype , Concept , Bloodline , House, actual age, apparent age, sex (m or f), level (Character Level default is 1). Step Two: Natures. Starting stats are 3, 4 or 5 Points to be divided into your Physical, Social and Mental Natures. There are three blocks in each. For example, Physical has Strength, Dexterity and Constition. If you chose three Points, you'll have 1 Point in each of these. Step Three: Virtues. You'll see you have 10 Points to invest in Virtues. From the first dot to the fifth dot is negative and the fifth dot to the tenth dot is positive. The fifth dot is neutral. Step Four: ''Edges. Keep in mind, the game has BOTH Innate Edges (Edges your character gains upon raising in Character Level) and Edges which are boosts your character gains once roleplayed and purchased. Invest 10 Points in Edges and 10 Points in Flaws. '''Step Five: ''Skills. Invest 25 Poins in Primary Skills. Once you have a certain number of Primary Skills you may purchase Secondary Skills. See the Skill Chart for more information. 'Step Six: Dark Gifts''. Once you have "inherited" your starter Gift which is native to your Bloodline, invest 10 Points in additional Gifts. This is like gaining two level 1 Gifts in any other Dark Gift your Director will allow you to have. Keep in mind, when it comes to your native Dark Gift , you automatically gain the first level upon being born into darkness. Additional Development: You will notice an area on the front of your sheet for Character Flaws. These are flaws which affect the character of your character such as being crippled, violent, etc. These are completely different from standard Flaws found in the back of the book. If you haven't checked any Character Flaws, don't worry. Those will become a larger part of the game if/when you incorporate other Creature Types or Sourcebooks, such as the Seraphina Sourcebook. Happy Gaming!